1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to an electrosurgical instrument coupled to a radiofrequency generator, and more particularly to an electrosurgical jaw structure that is capable of modulating ohmic heating of engaged tissue for tissue welding or sealing purposes.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the prior art, various energy sources such as radiofrequency (RF) sources, ultrasound sources and lasers have been developed to coagulate, seal or join together tissues volumes in open and laparoscopic surgeries. The most important surgical application relates to sealing blood vessels which contain considerable fluid pressure therein. In general, no instrument working ends using any energy source have proven reliable in creating a “tissue weld” or “tissue fusion” that has very high strength immediately post-treatment. For this reason, the commercially available instruments, typically powered by RF or ultrasound, are mostly limited to use in sealing small blood vessels and tissues masses with microvasculature therein. The prior art RF devices also fail to provide seals with substantial strength in anatomic structures having walls with irregular or thick fibrous content, in bundles of disparate anatomic structures, in substantially thick anatomic structures, or in tissues with thick fascia layers (e.g., large diameter blood vessels).
In a basic bi-polar RF jaw arrangement, each face of opposing first and second jaws comprises an electrode and RF current flows across the captured tissue between the opposing polarity electrodes. Such prior art RF jaws that engage opposing sides of tissue typically cannot cause uniform thermal effects in the tissue—whether the captured tissue is thin or substantially thick. As RF energy density in tissue increases, the tissue surface becomes desiccated and resistant to additional ohmic heating. Localized tissue desiccation and charring can occur almost instantly as tissue impedance rises, which then can result in a non-uniform seal in the tissue. The typical prior art RF jaws can cause further undesirable effects by propagating RF density laterally from the engaged tissue thus causing unwanted collateral thermal damage.
The commercially available RF sealing instruments typically use one of two approaches to “control” RF energy delivery in tissue. In a first “power adjustment” approach, the RF system controller can rapidly adjust the level of total power delivered to the jaws' engagement surfaces in response to feedback circuitry coupled to the active electrodes that measures tissue impedance or electrode temperature. In a second “current-path directing” approach, the instrument jaws carry an electrode arrangement in which opposing polarity electrodes are spaced apart by an insulator material-which may cause current to flow within an extended path through captured tissue rather that simply between surfaces of the first and second jaws. Electrosurgical grasping instruments having jaws with electrically-isolated electrode arrangements in cooperating jaws faces were proposed by Yates et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,403,312; 5,735,848 and 5,833,690.
The illustrations of the wall of a blood vessel in FIGS. 1A–1D are useful in understanding the limitations of prior art RF working ends for sealing tissue. FIG. 1B provides a graphic illustration of the opposing vessel walls portions 2a and 2b with the tissue divided into a grid with arbitrary micron dimensions—for example, the grid can represent 5 microns on each side of the targeted tissue. In order to create the most effective “weld” in tissue, each micron-dimensioned volume of tissue must be simultaneously elevated to the temperature needed to denature proteins therein. As will be described in more detail below, in order to create a “weld” in tissue, collagen and other protein molecules within an engaged tissue volume should be denatured by breaking the inter- and intra-molecular hydrogen bonds—followed by re-crosslinking on thermal relaxation to create a fused-together tissue mass. It can be easily understood that ohmic heating in tissue—if not uniform—can at best create localized spots of truly “welded” tissue. Such a non-uniformly denatured tissue volume still is “coagulated” and will prevent blood flow in small vasculature that contains little pressure. However, such non-uniformly denatured tissue will not create a seal with significant strength, for example in 2 mm. to 10 mm. arteries that contain high pressures.
Referring now to FIG. 1C, it is reasonable to ask whether the “power adjustment” approach to energy delivery is likely to cause a uniform temperature within every micron-scale tissue volume in the grid simultaneously—and maintain that temperature for a selected time interval. FIG. 1C shows the opposing vessel walls 2a and 2b being compressed with cut-away phantom views of opposing polarity electrodes on either side of the tissue. One advantage of such an electrode arrangement is that 100% of each jaw engagement surface comprises an “active” conductor of electrical current—thus no tissue is engaged by an insulator which theoretically would cause a dead spot (no ohmic heating) proximate to the insulator. FIG. 1C graphically depicts current “paths” p in the tissue at an arbitrary time interval that can be microseconds (μs) apart. Such current paths p would be random and constantly in flux—along transient most conductive pathways through the tissue between the opposing polarity electrodes. The thickness of the “paths” is intended to represent the constantly adjusting power levels. If one assumes that the duration of energy density along any current path p is within the microsecond range before finding a new conductive path—and the thermal relaxation time of tissue is the millisecond (ms) range, then what is the likelihood that such entirely random current paths will revisit and maintain each discrete micron-scale tissue volume at the targeted temperature before thermal relaxation? Since the hydration of tissue is constantly reduced during ohmic heating—any regions of more desiccated tissue will necessarily lose its ohmic heating and will be unable to be “welded” to adjacent tissue volumes. The “power adjustment” approach probably is useful in preventing rapid overall tissue desiccation. However, it is postulated that any approach that relies on entirely “random” current paths p in tissue—no matter the power level—cannot cause contemporaneous denaturation of tissue constituents in all engaged tissue volumes and thus cannot create an effective high-strength “weld” in tissue.
Referring now to FIG. 1D, it is possible to evaluate the second “current-path directing” approach to energy delivery in a jaw structure. FIG. 1D depicts vessel walls 2a and 2b engaged between opposing jaws surfaces with cut-away phantom views of opposing polarity (+) and (−) electrodes on each side of the engaged tissue. An insulator indicated at 10 is shown in cut-away view that electrically isolates the electrodes in the jaw. One significant disadvantage of using an insulator 10 in a jaw engagement surface is that no ohmic heating of tissue can be delivered directly to the tissue volume engaged by the insulator 10 (see FIG. 1D). The tissue that directly contacts the insulator 10 will only be ohmically heated when a current path p extends through the tissue between the spaced apart electrodes. FIG. 1D graphically depicts current paths p at any arbitrary time interval, for example in the μs range. Again, such current paths p will be random and in constant flux along transient conductive pathways.
This type of random, transient RF energy density in paths p through tissue, when any path may occur only for a microsecond interval, is not likely to uniformly denature proteins in the entire engaged tissue volume. It is believed that the “current-path directing” approach for tissue sealing can only accomplish tissue coagulation or seals with limited strength.